Paradox
by KeiraGrange
Summary: And They Had Themselves Believing That It Wouldn't Happen...
1. G a z e

G a z e

She couldn't help but gaze at him. He was beautiful. Like a male Veela. Perfect in every way. Platinum blonde hair and steely grey eyes.

_Perfect.  
_  
But there was one thing that seperated her from him. Something uncontrolled by them.

Their blood. She was a _muggle born_. He was _pure_.

She walked down the corridor, out of Defense and tried so hard to focus on Harry and Ron's conversation on Quittich. But she couldn't concentrate. All she could do was gaze at him.

And she approached him and tapped him on the back, just to say hello for once, without Harry and Ron. And he turned around and returned one thing.

His gaze.

He gazed at her, before insulting her.

"What are you staring at Mudblood?"

And she didn't know where it came from, but her fist propelled into his angelic face. Smashing his perfect nose, causing scarlet blood to flow everywhere.

"Shit! Get lost Granger!"

And that's what she did. All because of her stupid eyes.

That gazed at him.


	2. S m i l e

_S m i l e_

It felt really silly. Why would a perfect, heirarchical prince - as such - stare at filth. A muggle. A _nothing_.

_Because_, he thought, _she isn't nothing. She is beautiful.  
_  
And as he sat down to eat on Tuesday night in the Great Hall; Ron was retelling the story of his brlliance on the Quittich pitch to anyone who would listen. She sat quietly reading _Hogwarts: A History_ smirking at the slight exaggerations in his story. And that's what made him weak.

Her smile.

In years gone by he had teased her about her big teeth and being a muggle. But the truth was, she was beautiful and smart and bore the features of a pureblood. Surely there had to have been a mix up. It just didn't make sense.

And he gazed at her from two tables away as Crabbe and Goyle munched on chicken drumsticks. And no one noticed him not eating. Until she looked up. And gazed back at him. So what did he do?

He smiled.

And it was the stupidest smile he had ever expressed. But the amazing thing was, she returned it. She smiled right back at him and it made him weak.

_And isn't it funny_, he thought, _how the slight movement of muscles can cause an earthquake of emotion in someone else?_


	3. H e l l o

H e l l o

He had to do it sometime. It was just going to get harder and harder the longer he waited. All he wanted was to say hello. But, why did it feel like climbing Mt. Everest would be eaiser?

Because. He loved her.

He tried for too long to deny it. But he knew it was true. He loved Hermione Granger.

And they had all gathered into the hall to practise dancing for the Yule Ball. And he had to practise with her.

Normally, it would be easy to ignore the mudblood he had tried t despise for so long. But he feelings crept up on him like a shadow. And it was clear.

He gazed at her as she laughed at Ron dancing with McGonagle. The same laugh that made him weak. Every thing that made her happy caused shivers down his spine.

And he forced out a fake laugh that sounded like a mix between a dracula laughing and whooping cough. And people gazed at him. But he didn't care.

And they got into partners and took her cool and soft hands in his and watched her liquid hazel eyes.

And then it happened.

"Hi," Hermione said in her soft voice. And it almost killed him...

"Hello," Draco said and stared down at his feet because he could feel her smiling at him. Gazing at him. And he felt sick. Like he'd just climbed Mt. Everest.


	4. T a l k

_T a l k_

He was just there. Leaning against the door frame of the Defense classroom. Like he was a king. But he was arrogant. And she knew that. But, that was what made him so alluring.

He was so up himself.

And so she decided it was time to talk to him. She was nervous as hell, but it had to happen before anything else.

"Hi," she said and gazed at him.

"Hello," he said and smiled back. He wanted to talk. That was good.

"How was Defense, for you?" she asked unsurely.

"Alright. You?" he asked.

"Alright." she smiled. He flicked his hair out of his face. The face that looked to be carved by angels...

"Well, I'm going to... go now," She said and smiled at him.

"Okay. Bye." Draco replied and leant against the door again.

And that's all she ever wanted: to talk.


	5. H u g

_H u g_

He knew it was partially his fault that she was crying. Actually, either way it would have been his fault. _All_ his fault. If only he hadn't wanted to become a Death Eater, this wouldn't have happened.

And she wouldn't be crying.

But even though he hated to admit it, there was something heart wrenching about the sight of Dumbledore lying limply on the floor. He couldn't bring himself to do it. So Snape did.

And now he wished he didn't.

Because it caused Hermione to cry helplessly.

And this hurt him. _So much_.

She was so beautiful when she was happy. It shocked him how much more beautiful she was when she cried. All he wanted was to touch her. Feel her skin, or even the fabric of her clothing that smelt so sweetly of peppermint.

And he couldn't help but gaze at her.

"Hermione," he said. She looked up.

"Hi..." she whimpered. And before he knew it, his arms were wrapped around her. Feeling her warmth encompass him. It felt amazing.

"It's alright," he whispered. And she nodded. Even though it wasn't alright. It was all _his_ fault.

Her skin felt so soft and he curled his arms around her stomach and rested his lips in between her neck and shoulder. He knew she liked it, but she was too overcome with shock.

"Draco," she muttered. "Please..."

And he let go of her before it felt like he was rejected. She didn't like it at all.

He should have known.

And he walked away, unaware of her gaze and her smile saying that she was so glad that he felt sorry.


	6. K i s s

_K i s s_

He looked breath taking. Even in his school uniform. But he wouldn't know it because he was fussing over his hair.

Again.

She looked at his hair. It looked cute messy.

She looked at his figure. It was perfect.

She looked at his bum. She couldn't help but feel a strange urge to pinch it and say "thats mine!".

But it wasn't. And no matter how much she wished it, she knew that it would never happen between her and him. They were too different.

She was walking through the chairs in the classroom after talking to Professor McGonagle about the class. She walked up to the door and opened it. It looked like Draco Malfoy had the same idea.

But Hermione had no idea he was there. So she ran into him. And it didn't help that they were about the same height.

So they kissed.

Their lips collided with one anothers and they immediately felt embarrassed. It was well weird. But spontaneous. And after about 10 seconds of _accidental_ kissing, they split apart.

"Sorry," they both said, and tried to dodge on another. But Hermione wanted more.

So she kissed him again.

And it felt amazing.

And they fell apart again, gazed at one another and smiled.

"Hi," she said.

"Hello," he said. "I was going to talk to McGonagle. Is she here?"

"Yep," Hermione said, blushing.

"Okay. Bye." He said and hugged her.

And she knew it was progressing. Accidental, but never the less...

It _was_ happening.


	7. T o u c h

_T o u c h_

He longed for it. No, not for the sugar-quill that she nibbled on ever so softly, but the hand that held it. He craved the touch of her fingers. _But its not going to happen_, he thought, _it couldn't..._

Hermione walked down the hall. The soft thud of her boots filling the hall with an untamed rhythm. He watched her intently and she paused and looked around at Draco who was gazing stupidly at her. She smiled at the Slytherin prefect and walked down the hall. So what did he do?

He followed her.

All the way down the hall, to the left, to the right. She whispered "candy floss" to the portrait door and it swang open, revealing the way to the prefect bathroom. She stepped inside and steam flowed out of the room.

So he went in after her.

He hid behind a moulding gargoyle as Hermione undressed underneath a towel. Not that he was watching. He would spare her the embarrassment until he got in.

She got in. And now it was his turn.

Hermione played with the swelling bubbles and Draco walked in casually as if wasn't expecting her to be in there.

"Hi," she said.

"Hello," he said.

He undressed and revealed his well defined stomach - a clear result of Quittich - and pushed down his trousers. Hermione looked away reluctantly. She wanted to watch.

Finally, when he got in, he found Hermione advancing on him. Before he knew it, she was cuddled beneath his arm, placing gentle kisses on his chest.

And he liked it.

Maybe a little bit too much.

She slid a hand up his chest and kissed him again. Draco held her silky body in hs arms and kissed her soft lips. He didn't want anything more. This was all he could ever wish for.

And so he slowly cupped her breast in his hand and cuddled her closely, still kissing her lips softly as she tickled his thigh with her fingers.

And they didn't have to say a word to each other.

All they needed was each other's touch.


	8. L o v e

_L o v e_

She was waiting for the right time. But was there ever a right time? Or do you have to make it right? She leant against a pillar in the hallway, watching the students go by. And then she saw him.

Draco Malfoy.

And she went weak at the knees.

It felt like the right time, or the right time to make it the right time to do it. She bit her lip, and walked over to the blonde beauty.

"Draco," sh said and he span around and smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Hermione," he said. Hermione went weak when he said her name. Everything sounded perfect when he said it.

"I love you," she said, and before she could stop herself, she ran off. She ran faster than a Thestral or a Hippogriff.

And he didn't know what to do.

So he followed.

Out the doors, through the long grass, and out by the lake where she sat down.

"Why did you run?" he asked.

"Because, I was telling the truth and I couldn't bear watching you." she admitted.

And then he kissed her.

And it was clear that he loved her back and wanted nothing more than to hear those words again.


	9. T o u c h e d

_T o u c h_

She sat in her last Transfiguration class of the year watching him work as she enchanted tinsel on the window sill. Quill scribbling. Smacking his lips. Thinking hard. He really was gorgeous when he was working hard.

"Draco," she whispered. He looked at her, his eyes boring into her. His face softened.

"What?" he asked.

"Meet me after class," she replied.

The bell rang an she got her stuff together and waited for him. He smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Follow me," she said and led him down the hall to the end door where they burst out into the warm sunlight. Hermione stopped. So did Draco.

"What?" he asked.

"Just this," Hermione said and kissed him and held his face in her hands. He sat on the floor and kissed her back as she climbed over his body. The soft grass entangled in her hair and Draco slid his hands down her body and pulled her close.

"I can't believe you, Granger." he said and kissed her deeply.

Hermione smiled.

"Well, you are pretty unbelievable too... I love you." she said and kissed him deeper.

And Hermione caressed his chest with kisses as she opened his buttons and the sunlight shone on his chest. He looked God-like. He was perfect.

All she ever wanted was to touch him.

And it was happening.


	10. K i s s e d

_K i s s e d_

He ran down the corridor. He was late. Again. He couldn't bloody believe it. And it was all because of Snape keeping him back in Potions. She would never forgive him now.

Never.

His feet pounded against the stoney floor on his way to the library. He hoped she was still there. Last time, she left.

He approached the door and opened it. Hermione stood there, bewildered.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"Snape kept me back," he admitted.

"Again?" That's ridiculous! How do you expect me to believe that absolute rubbish?" she almost yelled. He did not know why, but he shed a tear.

"I'm... sorry..." he whispered gently, trying to hold back any other tears. Hermione wiped the tear from his cheek.

"It's okay," she said, realising her stupidity. And kissed him. Kissed him like there was no other way to survive.

"Don't leave me waiting again, okay?" she said. "Or I'll be gone."

And Hermione left him standing in the corridor, hoping to dear God that it would work between them.

Even though he thought it was foolish to be hopeful.


	11. H u g g e d

_H u g g e d_

It came as a complete shock. Draco's father. Murdered. It didn't seem possible. Such a strong, manly figure. Dead. Killed. By Voldemort. Just for protecting his son. The worst Christmas present ever.

And she knew he would be hurting. There was no doubt about it. But, she wanted to help him heal. It just wasn't him to be sad.

And she found him. Crying. In a deserted hallway. Malfoy's never cried. It almost seemed...

Inhuman.

Hermione approached him and sat down watching as his perfect face creased in sadness under his tear drenched hands. It wasn't fair. Watching him cry, her protection, her security, cry, was heart breaking.

"Draco," she whispered softly. "Draco, I love you honey."

She rested a hand on his quivering shoulder and could feel his emotions crashing and quaking through him.

He didn't respond.

"Draco?" she whispered and Draco wrapped her in his arms like a human blanket.

"Don't... ever leave me..." he whispered and cried wet tears into her hair. Hermione didn't mind.

"I won't," she said and hugged him. "Merry Christmas,"

"Merry Christmas," he whispered.

And for once, they felt like they were the only people in the world.


	12. T a l k e d

_T a l k e d_

He felt alone. He hadn't talked to her in so long. And he missed her.

So much.

It felt crazy for a Malfoy to feel so attached to a Mudblood. But she was magic. Beautiful. Amazing. Breath takingly gorgeous.

And thats when he saw her walking up from Hagrid's hut. And he knew it was time.

It was time to talk to Hermione. Again. Even if it felt like she would take his breath away.

"Hermione!" he yelled out as she trudged up the hill. She turned and looked at him and smiled widely. He was feeling better today. Much better since she returned from Christmas at her parents. But he felt lonely.

They didn't even write through Christmas.

"Hi," she said.

"Hello," he said. "How was your Christmas?"

"It was lovely. And yours?" she replied.

"Lonely. You know. Without Dad. And your letters." he said. Hermione looked down. She felt guilty.

"I'm so sorry Draco, I was going to write but I-"

"It's okay,"Draco muttered. "Well, I'll see you in Transfig, okay?"

"Okay," she said and smiled at him.

So this is what it had come to. Talking.


	13. G o o d b y e

_G o o d b y e_

She hadn't seen him in so long. It was nearing Easter and it felt like they hadn't talked since the beginning of term. She felt so alone.

And then she saw him. climbing the steps from Potions in the dungeons. She smiled. His gorgeous face just made her light up.

"Draco!" she yelled but he didn't hear her.

"Draco!"

He turned around and smiled at her.

"Hermione! I've got to go!" he said. "Goodbye!" and he walked off with Pansy and Blaise.

"Goodbye..." Hermione muttered unhappily.

And she turned the corner to the Gryffindor common rooms.

Goodbye. She hated the word.

Whatever happened to Hello?


	14. S m i l e d

_S m i l e d_

He missed her. There was no other way to say it. And it wasn't because he hadn't seen her. He just missed her being with him.

He sat on a ledge outside the courtyard and felt the warm sun blanketing his arms. It was the best feeling, besides her company.

Hermione came out of class with her Arithmancy textbook in her arms and she was reading intently. She looked up. He smiled at her.

She grinned back. And he went weak at the knees. Luckily, he was sitting. But nevertheless, she sent shivers down his spine with that smile.

Hermione walked over to him. He moved over. She smiled at him. He smiled back.

She leant on his shoulder. He enjoyed it and stroked her hair as he thought about what his Dad would think of this. He brushed the thought from his mind.

"Do you remember what I said?" Hermione asked out of the blu. Draco frowned.

"What about?" he asked.

"I love you, remember?" she asked.

"Oh that. How could I forget!" Draco smiled at her.

And she made his knees melt again.


	15. G a z e d

_G a z e d_

It was the last day of school and Draco was packing his things. The other Slytherin boys were packing too.

Draco grabbed a pair of socks that he had stowed to the bottom of his bag. They had something hard in them. He hid the pair of socks from view and opened them.

It was a picture frame of Hermione. The one he got for Christmas. The best present ever.

* * *

The Hogwarts Express approached as the students stirred. It was the frostiest day imaginable and he felt so cold. Crabbe and Goyle had wandered off. Hermione stood on the platform in her adorable Muggle clothes. She looked beautiful.

And so he gazed at her.

Gazed at her beauty.

And then she noticed him and smiled at him. And began to wander over and see him. He continued to watch her as she walked over grinning. He knees felt weak and vulnerable as if someone with a feather brushed against him, he would fall.

"Hi," Hermione said as the Express pulled up. He gazed at her.

"Draco?" she asked, but he didn't respond. He was stuck.

"Okay, well... have a good trip home. I am going to go see Harry and Ron okay?" she said.

Draco nodded. Hermione tuned away as he realised he would never see her again.

"HERMIONE!" he yelled and ran after her and she turned around to be greeted by a kiss. They shared a deep kiss and then surfaced for air.

"I forgot to say," Draco started. "I love you alot."

Hermione smiled and gazed at his dazed expression.

"I love you too." she replied.

Draco began to cry. "And I am never going to see you again..."

"What? Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because we can't!"

"Why?"

"We are different!"

"But that doesn't explain why we can't see each other,"

"We want different things..."

"Yeah, I want _you_ and you want _me_."

Draco stared at Hermione open mouthed at her last comment. It was true. He did want her.

Hermione gazed at him.

"You are scared aren't you?"

"No,"

"Yes, you are scared of Voldemort."

Draco winced at the mention of his name.

"I'm not scared of him, I hate him." he muttered. "And I know that I am going to die when I run away from him."

Hermione shed a tear. She couldn't let him die. She loved him.

And thats when they both realised that they've been hiding and denying what was there.

Hermione was doing what was right.

Draco was abiding by his family's blood rules.

They belonged together.

And that was why they accompanied each other in a booth on the train home.


	16. M u r d e r e d

_M u r d e r e d_

He didn't want to do this. It wasn't him; fighting in a war for someone else. He wanted to be on the other side. But that would never happen. Even if he drank Poly Juice potion to imitate someone on the Light Side, it was likely that a Death Eater would kill him. And that was the last way he wanted to die.

The war had started and then he saw her. Her unruly brown hair and liquid brown eyes stared down the enemy. She was so beautiful even when she looked angry. All he wanted was to kiss her. It wasn't fair that he had to fight against his girl. She was his love. He had heard that love hurts, but it should never be this painful.

And there were cries of pain and _Avada Kedarvra's_ filling the air as well as shots of green light, blue light and red lights spurting from wands. Draco looked around and dived for the nearest boulder. He didn't want to be here. It was too insane. And then he saw Hermione trying to fight off a Death Eater. Bellatrix.

"Sorry Aunty," Draco whispered before chanting "Avada Kedarvra" at his Aunty who fell lifelessly to the floor. Hermione glanced around and caught Draco's eyes and erupted into crazed sobs and ran over to him.

"Draco! Draco!" she cried. "I love you so much! I don't want to lose you!"  
"Hermione, I love you! It's okay, stay here with me. I love you babe. Don't leave me! Remember? You said you'd never leave me!" Draco yelled and hugged Hermione so hard he was surprised he hadn't broken her ribs. They were both crying with red tear stained faces and kissed one another passionately for as long as they could without losing breath.  
"Draco, I'm so sorry," Hermione said.  
"Why are you apologising? You have no reason to!" Draco said and kissed her again between painful sobs and hugs.

Suddenly, Rodopholus appeared from nowhere and set his eyes on Hermione.  
"DRACO!" he roared and raised his wand. Draco raised his arms in front of Hermione, but it was too late. Rodopholus roared _Avada Kedarvra_ and Hermione fell lifelessly to the floor. Draco screamed at his father's friend and jabbed him in the throat with his wand, drawing blood.  
"I HATE YOU! _AVADA KEDARVRA_!" Draco roared and he lit up in a violent shade of green before falling in a crumpled heap.  
Draco ran over to Hermione, crying and sobbing.  
"Hermione! Hermione! Come back! I love you! Don't leave me! You said you'd never leave me! I love you!" he cried and kissed her cold lips. "I… love you…" he sobbed. Harry found Hermione lying near Draco who was crying his eyes out.  
"Kill me Harry! My uncle already ripped my heart out. Hermione. My love. HE MURDERED HER!" Draco cried onto her lifeless body where Harry now sat, crying with him.  
"Kill… me…" Draco whispered to Harry.  
"I can't, Draco. I won't," Harry protested.  
"DO IT! There's no point in living without her. I can't bear it. Just kill me, please." Draco cried.  
"But I can't Draco! I love you too!" Harry sobbed and Draco looked surprised.  
"You love me?" he asked.  
"Yes, ever since I set eyes on you. I always have and I can't kill you." Harry cried on his knees.  
"Well… I'll do it myself then." Draco cried and pointed his wand at his chest. "_AVADA KEDARVRA_!" he yelled and fell into a lifeless heap on top of Hermione as if he were hugging her. Harry erupted into crazed tears and sobbed over the two bodies of his friend and the one that he loved. Love wasn't fair. Love took away the ones he loved. They were both _gone_.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading this story. It means so much. Please message me if you have any ideas you think I could translate to HP.**

**Bye!**

**.KG.**


End file.
